WORLD WIDE LOVE LEADER
WORLD WIDE LOVE LEADER par Ryu Zao (Toshiki Masuda) est la Character song de ce dernier. Elle est sortie en sigle a partir du CD バトルラヴァーズ SONGS～LOVE Fountain !～ le 17 août 2016. Audio :Ne fonctionne pas sur iPad ou sur tout support ne prenant pas en charge le format audio .ogg. Vidéos Full YouTube=thumb|center|400 px Paroles Rômaji= Rômaji oh…LOVE!! la la love and sing a song la la la… la la love and sing a song la la la… Mattetaze zutto Ore ga tsui ni TOP BATTER (kono senaka) Minna Tsuite Koi! Nerattetanda jitsu wa LEADER ken CENTER (saikou ni) Kakkoi daro? I AM NO.1 dake janakute ONLY 1 sara ni TRUE 1 世界中に愛を撒くぜ この指止まれ Sekai chuu ni ai wo makuze kono yubi tomare Yappa ore janakya dekinaize Sekai matani kakerutte Tokimeki Ouji wa GLOBAL LEADER☆ Onna dake ja (nai!) Sou (sou!) EVERYONE Jinrui minna byoudou ore FOR ALL Sore ga World Wide Love la la love and sing a song la la la… la la love and sing a song la la la… Nishi kara higashi e Chikyuu itshuu SUPER DASH (yonde kure) Kake tsukeru kara Kita kara minami e tsukareta nara onsen (bankoku kyoutsuu) korete ittpatsu I AM JAPANESE dake janakute HUMAN tsumari TOMODACHI =Sekai chuu ga Zaou MODE TOP OF THE WORLD Yappa ore no ai tsukinaize Nan oku mata ni kaketatte Tokimeki ouji no ENTERTAINMENT SHOW☆ Sore ja tsugi Go!(Go!)Go!(Go!) gomenna Gyouretsu dekitenda WAIT FOR ore Tabou WORLD WIDE LOVE Minna no sa (egao mite) Sorya oreshii (dakedo sa) Nanka tarinai ki ga shitetanda… Yappari onna! Sousa ore rashiku naizette Onna mata ni kakenai to Tokimeki ouji wa TRUE LOVE HUNTER☆ Onna mikke! Go!(Go!)Go!(Go!) BOOKING Yappari kou janakya ore FOR GIRL Sore mo WORLD WIDE LOVE la la love and sing a song la la la… la la love and sing a song la la la… |-| Kanji= Kanji oh…LOVE!! la la love and sing a song la la la… la la love and sing a song la la la… 待ってたぜずっと 俺がついにトップバッター (この背中)みんな着いて来い！ 狙ってたんだ実は リーダー兼センター (最高に)かっこいいだろ？ I am No,1 だけじゃなくて only 1 さらにTrue 1 世界中に愛を撒くぜ この指止まれ やっぱ俺じゃなきゃ出来ないぜ 世界股に掛けるって トキメキ王子はGlobal Leader☆ 女だけじゃ(ない！) そう(そう！)エヴリワン 人類皆平等 俺 for all それがWorld Wide Love la la love and sing a song la la la… la la love and sing a song la la la… 西から東へ 地球一周スーパーダッシュ (呼んでくれ)駆けつけるから 北から南へ 疲れたなら温泉 (万国共通)これで一発 I am Japanese だけじゃなくて Human つまりTOMODACHI 世界中が蔵王モード TOP OF THE WORLD やっぱ俺の愛尽きないぜ 何億股に掛けたって トキメキ王子の Entertainment Show☆ そんじゃ次 Go!(Go!)Go!(Go!)ごめんな 行列出来てんだ Wait for 俺 多忙 World Wide Love みんなのさ(笑顔見て) そりゃ嬉しい(だけどさ) なんか足りない気がしてたんだ… やっぱり女！ そうさ俺らしくないぜって 女股に掛けないと トキメキ王子はTrue Love Hunter☆ 女見っけ！ Go!(Go!)Go!(Go!)ブッキング やっぱりこうじゃなきゃ 俺 for girl それもWorld Wide Love la la love and sing a song la la la… la la love and sing a song la la la… |-| Paroles Françaises= Paroles Françaises Oh LOVE!! la la love et chanter une chanson la la la ... la la love et chanter une chanson la la la ... J'ai attendu tout le long Je suis enfin le meilleur frappeur Tout le monde arrive (suivez mon exemple)! En vérité, je visais à devenir Le chef et le centre N'est-ce pas cool (le meilleur)? Non seulement je suis le numéro 1, Je suis le seul et de plus le vrai Diffuser l'amour dans ce monde Essayez d'arrêter ce doigt! Comme je le pensais, vous ne pouvez pas le faire sans moi Voyager dans le monde entier The Thrilling Prince est maintenant un leader mondial ☆ C'est (pas!) Seulement pour les filles C'est vrai (oui!) Tout le monde L'égalité de l'humanité, moi pour tous C'est le World Wide Love! la la love et chanter une chanson la la la ... la la love et chanter une chanson la la la ... D'ouest en Est Super Dashing autour de cette terre (appelle mon nom) Car je vais courir Du nord à l'ouest, si je suis fatigué, j'irai au bain (dans le monde entier) Avec ceci, mon premier Non seulement je suis japonais Je suis un humain donc un ami Le monde entier entre en mode Zaou Je suis au sommet du monde! Comme je le pensais, mon amour est éternel J'ai voyagé ce monde d'innombrables millions de fois C'est le prince palpitant Spectacle de divertissement Alors la prochaine chose, Go! (Go!) Go! (Go!) Je suis désolé Faites une ligne et attendez-moi Il est occupé, World Wide Love Vous connaissez tout le monde (en regardant vos sourires), Je suis très heureux (mais vous savez), On a l'impression qu'il manque encore quelque chose ... Comme je le pensais, les filles! Tu avais raison de dire que ce n'était pas comme moi Ne pas voyager autour du monde pour les filles Le prince palpitant est un véritable chasseur d'amour ☆ À la recherche de filles seulement! Go! (Go!) Go! (Go!) Réservation Comme je le pensais, ça doit être moi pour une fille C'est aussi le World Wide Love la la love et chanter une chanson la la la ... la la love et chanter une chanson la la la ... Références # http://magicalgirlsandcerulean.tumblr.com/tagged/ryuu-zaou Navigation